The section headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not to be construed as limiting the subject matter described in any way.
In military and industrial settings, personnel often encounter dangerous situations where intelligence of what lies ahead could save lives. Dismounted military patrols can use a lightweight, portable robot to maneuver into small spaces prone to ambush, and inspect potential threats, including suspected improvised explosive devices (IEDs). A small search robot can also be used to assess situations before exposing personnel to harm. In industrial settings, emergency personnel can pre-position or insert a small inspection robot in hazardous spaces to evaluate the situation before humans enter the area. Such a robot can evaluate the extent of danger before rescue teams enter sealed areas in mining operations, chemical plants, or nuclear reactors.